The new problem
by Amaya Hawkeye
Summary: There is another creature stalking the gang. One that used to love Kirara, but was denyed when Kirara had found Sango. Now, the creature is back for revenge.


As Inuyasha walked along the path the trees in the forest made for him, he couldn't help but think of why he was there, or why he longed so much for the Sacred Jewel. He let a soft sigh escape his lips as he looked to the little light the tree's leaves were letting in and then turned his head away, and jumped when he saw Kagome hovering over him, eyebrows perked, mind alert and senses sharp.

"You're all depressed…" She pointed out, setting a hand on his shoulder. "Wanna talk about it?" Inuyasha shook his head quickly.

"No, I don't." He shrugged off the hand on his shoulder and narrowed his eyes. "And I am not depressed." Her nosy personality bugged him sometimes. He was forced to stop, Kagome standing in front of him, looking somewhat angry, her hands on both of his shoulders. He perked a brow. "What?"

Kagome's gaze softened just a small bit. "I bet when you talk about it, you'll feel better…" Inuyasha narrowed his eyes yet again and took a step backward, letting her fall onto her face. He gave her a small demonic grin as she slowly stood up, brushing the dirt and mud from her clothing.

"As I said before…" He said, walking past her. "I am _not_ depressed, and even if I was, _which I am not_, I wouldn't want to talk about it with _you._" Kagome looked as if she were about to cry and caught up with him.

"Why not?" She demanded, walking backwards in front of him. "I thought friends could talk about anything!" She then looked really hurt, almost as if he had just called her ugly. "Are we…not friends…?" She popped the question sadly and slowly, and it caught Inuyasha off guard. What was he supposed to say to that?

"There isn't anything to talk about! I'm just thinking!" He protested, and pushed past her. Why did she have to be so nosy? "Okay? So quit badgering me. I'm just fine." Kagome slowly nodded, and he could tell easily that she wasn't satisfied by that look she always gave him. He tried to ignore it.

Miroku suddenly piped up, and spoke in a cheery voice. "So, how close are we to the next town?" Better to get off the subject before Kagome got really mad…but then Inuyasha shot him a death glare and immediately regretted asking. He sighed and looked towards Sango.

Kagome sighed in time with Miroku and looked away, the trip becoming deadly silent. When there was a small rustle in the bushes, followed by a hiss, did she jump. She covered her heart with her hand, clutching the fairly large piece of the jewel, and closing her eyes to show it had scared her. Inuyasha looked back at her and perked a brow.

"What is it? Why did you stop moving?" Kagome pointed to the bush.

"There's…something in the bush!" She whispered, kneeling next to it. She screamed when a small cat-like creature popped out from the bushes. Inuyasha covered his ears and looked to the white and black creature. It looked slightly like Kirara, but somewhat different…the creature hissed at Kagome and bit her hard on the wrist, and she screamed in pain. Inuyasha then took action, picking he thing up by its neck and narrowing his eyes.

"Miyoga!" He called out, and the small flea crept to his shoulder.

"Y-yes Milord…?" He asked, almost as if he knew he was in trouble.

"Can you tell me what this is?" Inuyasha asked, bringing the creature closer to him. It hissed and bared large fangs, that would have been all white, but it had blood at the jagged ends. Kagome shrieked and hid behind Miroku.

Miyoga studied the creature for a long moment before answering; "That is the ancient creature of _Lola_, a demonic cat that was cursed long ago by satin in the pits of hell. Strange...I thought they were extinct." Sango pulled Kirara from behind her and slowly pushed her to the creature.

Kirara Growled and hissed as the other creature did and transformed into it's larger being, as did the smaller creature. Kirara and the stray eyed each other, teeth bared and senses sharp. If the other moved, they would attack.

Kagome watched in silence, as did everybody else, slowly sidestepping in a circle. The new creature growled lowly, as if it were hissing…but not. Kagome had a chill sent down her spine and stood next to Inuyasha, whispering to Miyoga.

"What are they doing…?" She asked in a shaky voice, and Miyoga answered so quietly she could hardly hear it.

"They are inspecting one another…to make sure that either they are on the same side, or different ones. And if they are on different ones…" His sentence trailed off, and Kagome looked back to the white creature, and screamed as it pounced with a hiss onto Kirara.

Kirara roared as the white cat landed on her back, and clawed at it as it dug it's own into her flesh. She cried out in pain and Sango started forward, but Miroku grabbed her by the shoulders and held her back.

"No, it would eat you alive, Sango!" He protested as she tried continuously to get to her pet. Sango had tears falling from her eyes as she watched Kirara's blood fall from her body it large portions as the white cat cut deeper and deeper into her. Sango screamed as Kirara fell, and ripped herself from Miroku's hold. He took a few steps forward to try to grab her again, but she was too far away. "Sango!" He called out, running after her.

Sango knelt next to her beloved pet and picked her up after she had transformed back into her smaller form. Sango stared into the eyes of the white cat and started screaming at it, knowing, sadly, that it wouldn't do any good.

"You horrible creature!" She shouted, holding Kirara closely to her chest. "How could you! She's one of your own kin!" She tried to stand, but her legs felt like noodles. She hunched over Kirara's body and sobbed, Miroku leaning over her and taking her into his arms as she cried. Kagome couldn't help but have tears in her eyes. Was Kirara going to die?

Inuyasha stepped towards the cat. "That's it…" He said, his head tilted down, his hair covering his eyes in a demonic shadow. "That's enough…" His voice turned to a whisper and Kagome couldn't hear him anymore. She turned back to see that Shippo was crying as well as Sango over the dead animal. Kagome knelt as Inuyasha continued towards the bleeding white cat. Kirara had gotten a good swipe at its ribs. Inuyasha inspected the wounds and looked to the animal, an understanding look upon his face for once. "You…Know Kirara…" He whispered the words and the white cat slowly lay down. "You attacked her…because she had found Sango…didn't you…?" He slowly looked to the cat, which had its large head in its paws. The cat looked to him slowly, and he could tell by the look in its eyes that his assumptions were correct.

That cat slowly stood up, transforming into his smaller form and tried to leave, but the crying Sango tackled it. The cat cried out in pain as Sango started choking it, and Inuyasha grabbed Sango by the neck, lifting her off the cat, which ran away into the forest. It would return…he knew it. But he couldn't help but look at Sango as she tried desperately to breathe. _How dare you…_ His thoughts seemed to control his actions, as he threw her to the ground. _How dare you take away Kirara from that cat…you see Kirara only as a pet, while that other saw her as much more…you insolent fool…_ He whispered something and then ran off, hearing Kagome cry after him.

"Inuyasha!"


End file.
